Artwork: The Final Cinderella
Throughout The Final Cinderella, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting Cinderellas and Godmother Amelia with her family. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose. Or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date... The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Statue.jpg|Cinderella statue|link=File:Statue.jpg TFC statue1.jpg|Violinst statue|link=File:TFC statue1.jpg TFC statue2.jpg|Lovers embracing statues|link=File:TFC statue2.jpg TFC courtyard statue.jpg|General on horseback statue|link=File:TFC courtyard statue.jpg TFC fountain statues.jpg|Maiden trio statues|link=File:TFC fountain statues.jpg Fountain family statue.jpg|Geppetto, Pinocchio and Amelia statues|link=File:Fountain family statue.jpg Maiden goddess statue.jpg|Maiden Goddess statue 1|link=File:Maiden goddess statue.jpg Goddess godmother statues.jpg|Cinderella and Godmother statues|link=File:Goddess godmother statues.jpg Maiden wand.jpg|Maiden Goddess statue 2|link=File:Maiden wand.jpg Maiden godmother wand.jpg|Godmother statue|link=File:Maiden godmother wand.jpg Fire_God_statue.jpg|Fire God statue|link=File:Fire_God_statue.jpg Trio_Oriental_god_statues.jpg|Oriental trio god statues|link=File:Trio_Oriental_god_statues.jpg Sculptures & Trinkets Glass slipper statue.jpg|Glass Slipper sculpture 1|link=File:Glass slipper statue.jpg Cinderella and prince hedge.jpg|Dancing couple topiary sculptures|link=File:Cinderella and prince hedge.jpg TFC male mask.jpg|Male jester mask|link=File:TFC male mask.jpg TFC female mask.jpg|Female jester mask|link=File:TFC female mask.jpg Agnes 1.jpg|Agnes Koch figurine 1|link=File:Agnes 1.jpg Agnes 2.jpg|Agnes Koch figurine 2|link=File:Agnes 2.jpg TFC angel.jpg|Cherub sculpture 1|link=File:TFC angel.jpg TFC pool angel.jpg|Cherub sculpture 2|link=File:TFC pool angel.jpg TFC pool statues.jpg|Female Statuettes|link=File:TFC pool statues.jpg Ella 1.jpg|Ella Blom figurine 1 Ella 2.jpg|Ella Blom figurine 2 Sacred_Chalice.jpg|Sacred Chalice|link=File:Sacred_Chalice.jpg Bianca 1.jpg|Bianca Pace figurine 1|link=File:Bianca 1.jpg Bianca 2.jpg|Bianca Pace figurine 2|link=File:Bianca 2.jpg Glass_Slipper_model.jpg|Glass Slipper sculpture 2|link=File:Glass_Slipper_model.jpg Shan 1.jpg|Shan Mao figurine 1|link=File:Shan 1.jpg Shan 2.jpg|Shan Mao figurine 2|link=File:Shan 2.jpg TFC foyer statue.jpg|Winged bear sculpture|link=File:TFC foyer statue.jpg IMG 20190217 133907.jpg|Cursed Object lady statue|link=File:IMG 20190217 133907.jpg Jupiter_sculpture.jpg|Jupiter sculpture|link=File:Jupiter_sculpture.jpg Rose_Perfume.jpg|Rose Perfume|link=File:Rose_Perfume.jpg Grapefruit_Perfume.jpg|Grapefruit Perfume|link=File:Grapefruit_Perfume.jpg Plumeria_Perfume.jpg|Plumeria Perfume Sandalwood_Perfume.jpg|Sandalwood Perfume Buddha_sculpture.jpg|Laughing buddha sculpture|link=File:Buddha_sculpture.jpg Panda_box.jpg|Carved panda box|link=File:Panda_box.jpg Water_and_Moon_lion_sculptures.jpg|Water and moon lion sculptures|link=File:Water_and_Moon_lion_sculptures.jpg Four animal guardians.jpg|Legendary guardian sculptures|link=File:Four animal guardians.jpg Dragon_Phoenix_Bracelet.jpg|Dragon Phoenix Bracelet|link=File:Dragon_Phoenix_Bracelet.jpg Angel Mirror Ornament.png Demon Mirror Ornament.png Blue Runeshard.png Carver's Insignia.png Gate Shield Insignia.png King Emblem.png Pirate Chest Adornment.png Red Runeshard.png Golden Box Inlay.png Castle Emblem.jpg Spider emblem.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass Cinderella_painting.jpg|Cinderella painting 1*|link=File:Cinderella_painting.jpg Cinderella_painting2.jpg|Cinderella painting 2|link=File:Cinderella_painting2.jpg Ella and prince.jpg|Cinderella dancing with prince painting|link=File:Ella and prince.jpg Geppetto amelia portrait.jpg|Geppetto, Pinocchio and Amelia family painting|link=File:Geppetto amelia portrait.jpg Collection of paintings.jpg|Collection of paintings|link=File:Collection of paintings.jpg Forest_painting.jpg|Forest painting|link=File:Forest_painting.jpg TFC_Gentleman_painting.jpg|Gentleman painting|link=File:TFC_Gentleman_painting.jpg Group_painting.jpg|Cursed object group painting|link=File:Group_painting.jpg Orient_Cinderella_painting.jpg|Orient Cinderella painting|link=File:Orient_Cinderella_painting.jpg Glass Butterfly.png Glass Crown.png Glass Lotus Flower.png Glass Spell Book.png Butterfly and Bat emblems.jpg Carvings & Reliefs Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Ivy and rose gate carvings|link=File:Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg Mansion_emblem.jpg|Mansion Emblem|link=File:Mansion_emblem.jpg TFC pumkin carving.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage carving|link=File:TFC pumkin carving.jpg pumpkin carving.jpg|Pumpkin carving|link=File:pumpkin carving.jpg horse emblem.jpg|Cursed wardrobe carving|link=File:horse emblem.jpg Cinderella carving.jpg|Maiden wardrobe carving|link=File:Cinderella carving.jpg Frog prince engraving.jpg|Frog Prince and Agnes Koch carvings|link=File:Frog prince engraving.jpg Trio_maidens_carving.jpg|Trio maiden statues engravings|link=File:Trio_maidens_carving.jpg Cinderella emblems.jpg|Cinderella virtues carvings|link=File:Cinderella emblems.jpg TFC_Musical_angels_carvings.jpg|Musical angels carvings|link=File:TFC_Musical_angels_carvings.jpg Godmother goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess and Godmother carvings|link=File:Godmother goddess engraving.jpg TFC engraving.jpg|Forbidden Grove tree carving|link=File:TFC engraving.jpg TFC gate carving.jpg|Skull gate carving|link=File:TFC gate carving.jpg Puppet_head_carving.jpg|Puppet head carving|link=File:Puppet_head_carving.jpg Angel_and_Demon_mirror.jpg|Angel and demon mirror carvings|link=File:Angel_and_Demon_mirror.jpg Cinderella plaque.jpg|Cinderella carving|link=File:Cinderella plaque.jpg Godmother tree.jpg|Godmother family tree carving|link=File:Godmother tree.jpg Maiden goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess carving 1|link=File:Maiden goddess engraving.jpg Agnes engraving.jpg|Mislabelled Agnes Koch carving|link=File:Agnes engraving.jpg Amelia and Geppetto carving.jpg|Geppetto and Amelia carvings|link=File:Amelia and Geppetto carving.jpg Maiden goddess engrav2.jpg|Maiden Goddess carving 2|link=File:Maiden goddess engrav2.jpg Dragon and peacock carving.jpg|Silver Phoenix and Golden Dragon carvings|link=File:Dragon and peacock carving.jpg Dragon_gate_carving.jpg|Dragon gate carving|link=File:Dragon_gate_carving.jpg Knight Emblem.jpg Fire Emblem.jpg Pumpkin Carriage Emblem.jpg Bishop Emblem.jpg Queen Emblem.jpg Glass Slipper Emblem.jpg Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella